Clan:Spirits of Arianwyn
Ranks *'Founder - Clan Founder *'''Eldar - ''Leaders'' *'Lian - 'Leadership Advisors *'Adele' - Retired Leadership that served for 1 year+ *'Lord/Lady - 'Members of staff who looks after areas of the clan *'Sadron Elf - 'Member with 1 Year loyalty. '' *'Athem Elf''' - Member with 6 Months membership. *'Myrth Elf' - Full Clan Member *'Tylar Elf' - Trial Member *'Clan Thar '- Clan Friend/Introductions History by Princess Rae Here are a few extracts from the SoA History Book created by'' Princess Rae, a clan leader''. "The Conception" Scotty and I have been friends for some years, and have previously been in two RS clans together, so we already knew each other well and knew we could work together successfully. We also both knew we had some different talents and skills that complimented each other, making for a good mix for leadership. Also, we are in two different time zones (Scotty = Brit, Rae = Aussie), which gives good coverage for leadership, but were still able to connect with each other, which is vital – leaders not communicating well = dead clan. When we both found ourselves clanless at the same time, we chatted about what we wanted to do, and talked about making a new clan. In a single conversation on 28 February 2010 over a few hours, we decided to go ahead, and in the same conversation, came up with the concept, and almost all the details, plus the first draft of the rules/guidelines, the concept of the basic forum layout and a general idea of what we wanted and didn’t want. In typical Scotty and Rae style, we went from a thought to ‘done’ in almost no time! It’s never easy thinking up a theme and clan name and all the details that go with this, so a lot of ideas were tossed around and rejected, some amid much laughter. There are so many things to be considered just in naming a clan, not the least being whether any other clan has the same name/initials/concept etc. You want something unique, which, with the number of RS clans at the moment, isn’t easy. Google got a fair workout in this process, checking and double checking so many things. During this same conversation, we also got in touch with a long-time friend, Joey (http://www.dreamphysix.com/) and asked if he could set us up with some forums, IRC, and Teamspeak. He said ‘sure’, and then kept pestering us for a name (so he could set everything up) while Scotty and I were still trying to figure that out! … Luv ya Joey! '"The Theme"' We knew we wanted a community/skilling clan, so Scotty and I tried to find a common theme that we both could live with, that might also translate well to RuneScape (RS) and hold some general appeal (or at least not turn everyone off ) BIG task! We finally settled on an Elf theme and took the name of Arianwyn, and ‘Spirits of Arianwyn’ was born! The instant we gave Joey the clan name, we had forums, Teamspeak and IRC! Joey doesn’t waste time. ''Who is Arianwyn? In RuneScape, Arianwyn is the leader of the ‘rebel elves’ from the village of Lletya (this is the rebel elf lodge, in the south-east of Isafdar - the place you tele to with the Elf crystal). We have access to this area after completing the ‘Roving Elves’ quest). We thought the ‘rebel’ bit suited our personalities! Arianwyn is found towards the east end of Lletya at the quest start icon. Players speak to him to start the quests ‘Mourning's Ends Part I’, ‘Mourning's Ends Part II’ and ‘Within the Light’, and Arianwyn plays a significant part in all three quests. In RuneScape history, Arianwyn is a devoted follower of Seren, and leads his rebel elves in a war against the Iorwerth Clan, who are led by Lord Iorwerth. We first see Arianwyn at the end of the Regicide quest, outside the castle in East Ardougne. He tells us that King Lathas and Lord Iorwerth are trying to bring a ‘Dark Lord’ back into Gielinor. The ‘Dark Lord’ is later revealed to be Zamorak. Arianwyn later promises to help us oppose this threat, so that Zamorak's evil does not destroy all of RuneScape and annihilate his band of elves. ''Elf Language & Icons We then looked at the Elf language and icons that would fit with what we wanted for ranks. It’s pretty awesome that there is a whole language out there for Elves and plenty of material to work with. Once we had decided on the basics, we just needed to find Elf words & meanings & Icons that matched our ranks, which we did. All Elf names and words are fantasy words of course, and we did find a fair bit of overlap on some. Some English words are translated into more than one Elf word for example. Over the next few days we had a bit of fun with this as we looked at and rejected some. For example: ‘Dryear’ is an Elf word that means Champion, but we thought that sounded like ‘dry ear’ so we didn’t use that one. ''Elf Theme'' This worked in nicely with nature and of course the colour had to be green as this is the colour of nature, and Scotty and I both like green, and it this all fits with the theme of balance, peace, and serenity, which we like. We discussed the Robin Hood hat as a great hat for our clan (though not compulsory) and Ranger Boots, and also we discussed capes (green of course and there are some good looking green skill capes as well). Category:Clans